


A Mother-Daughter Reunion

by pirateunderapineapple



Series: Back From the Future [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Beca Mitchell-centric, Established Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Pitch Perfect 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateunderapineapple/pseuds/pirateunderapineapple
Summary: Beca finally has the chance to meet Emily or, how Chloe likes to call her, their daughter from the future.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: Back From the Future [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817404
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	A Mother-Daughter Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guyssss!! So, as requested by some of you, I made this story a series by adding a second part:)) I must admit, it was quite fun writting this and I really hope you'll like it. You might want to read the first part to fully understand what's happening here,  
> now enjoy!

Their first Bellas meeting of their last year together was about to start. The girls would have been sentimental about it, since it was the beginning of the end, but they had other things to worry about -see beating a German a cappella group with a gorgeous blonde specimen for a leader.

Weirdly enough, it would also be the first time that Beca meets the new member of their family full of weirdos, aka hers and Chloe's _daughter_. Sure,she had been living in the Bellas house for a week now but, between Beca’s internship- which she had yet to talk to Chloe about- working on their set list and Emily adjusting to school, they hadn’t had the chance to officially meet. Of course, they had talked at the Bellas group chat but it mostly contained Emily sending a bunch of emojis and Beca reluctantly responding with a smiley face.

So,there they were, twenty minutes later, and Beca couldn’t stop staring at Emily. As much as she haited to admit it -well, not so much, but she wouldn’t admit to it either- Chloe was right. I mean, every time Chloe would show a new dance move to Emily the girl would get so enthusiastic that sometimes Beca would find herself looking fondly at her because of how much she reminded her of Chloe.

Also, Beca found herself standing next to her _daughter_ once and the height difference, eventhough she considered it sexy when it came to Chloe, it now made her feel uncomfortable. Yes, she definitely got the height genes from her other _mother_.

But, she was also supposed to be Beca’s daughter too so she had to have inherited something from her as well. She definitely did. First of all, not to point out the obvious but, the girl definitely wasn’t a redhead.

The thing that Beca had immediately noticed about the taller brunette was that she got music the way Beca did. Well, not at the same level because Beca, like, _lived_ for music but, you get the point. See, Chloe would put on different songs to dance to , so that they wouldn’t practice in silence, and Beca couldn’t help but observe the younger girl’s facial expressions. These kind of betrayed, each time, how Emily felt about every song and Beca would totally agree with the other girl’s opinion on the matter.

They were nearing the end of their practice and Beca had started stressing out because she had done close to zero process with their set list, the reason being her weird,new found obsession with her time-travelling daughter. Beca heard footsteps approaching and looked up, assuming it would be Chloe- not that she wouldn’t do it if it were anyone else, she definitely _loved_ socializing. As it turned out, it was none other than the girl she'd been staring at for the past two hours.

"Hey man, how is it going over there?" Emily asked her, her voice holding a nervous tone. It was the one and only Beca Mitchell she was talking to, after all.

"Did you just call me _mom_?" Chloe’s theories had really gotten in her head.

"What? No, I said _man"_ Emily started to rumble, «I actually thought it would be cool but if you want me to call you mom instead then that’s totes, _ah_ I mean totally fine». _Totes?_ Okay, now it was getting kind of scary.

"Dude, please, don’t you _ever_ do that." Well, if Chloe's assumptions were correct, she _would_ call her that eventually but, that’s another story.

"Okay, copy that. Ay ay captain!" Emily tried to do a saluting gesture with her hands. She was getting really nervous.

Beca raised an eyebrow at her, an amused expression on her face. "And stop acting so weird, it makes me anxious."

Emily tried to follow that advice but she was Emily Junk- or was it _Beale-Mitchell_ _?_ \- and it was impossible for her to act like a normal human being around people. _"_ Yeah, sure. I’ll- I’ll try to do or, _not_ do just that. _"_

_"_ Cool, now um, _dismissed?"_ Eventhough she had said that, she couldn’t avert her eyes from the other girl. Now _she_ was the one acting weird.

 _"_ Why are you looking at me like that? Did I do something- _"_ Emily was about to go on a full on rumbling session once again.

 _"_ No, no it’s not that. It’s just that… you remind me of someone I know. _"_ They were looking at eachother for what felt like forever before Beca decided to break the awkward silence,

 _"_ So, I guess I’ll see you back at the house? _"_ She couldn’t understand how Chloe was so comfortable around people, she _sucked_ at making any kind of small talk.

 _"_ Yeah, sure thing captain. Ah, I mean Beca. You know what? I’ll just go. _"_ And with that, Emily did a weird spin and left. Not long after that, Beca felt two hands rap around her waist and a head resting on her right shoulder.

 _"_ Please tell me you didn’t witness the whole thing. _"_ Beca said, leaning into the touch that always seemed to make her relax.

 _"_ Yeah I did and I must say, I could feel the awkwardness from the other side of the auditorium. _"_ Chloe said,now going to start gathering Beca’s stuff for her and being extra careful with it. A previous incident that involved really expensive headphones had taught her that.

Beca scoffed, acting annoyed, _"_ In my defense, this is all your fault, you know. _"_

_"_ Oh, really? Why is that? _"_ Chloe was putting Beca’s laptop in its case and it made Beca smile, seeing how the redhead's forhead was wrinkled in concentration.

 _"_ Because of all the daughter-from-the-future thing. I can’t stop thinking about it. I mean it’s kind of scary how correct your assumptions might actually be. _"_

_"_ Aw, Becs. You were nervous about talking to your kid for the first time. That’s adorable. _"_

_"_ No, it’s not. _I’m_ not. I’m a baddass. _"_ Beca folded her arms in front of her chest, raising her chin high.

 _"_ You sure are, baby. _"_ Chloe cooed, pecking Beca on the lips. She unfolded the brunette's hands, taking one in her own while she carried Beca’s things with the other, leading them to her car.

When they got into the car, Chloe opening the door for Beca with the latter playfully rolling her eyes, Chloe spoke up,

 _"_ What kind of mom do you think you’ll be? _"_ she turned sideways on her sit to face Beca who took her time, thinking of an answer.

 _"_ To be honest, I don’t really know but, one thing I _do_ know, is that there will be a strict _no boys or girls_ rule in the Beale-Mitchell household. _"_ Chloe started laughing and the serious look on Beca’s face only made her laugh harder.

 _"_ Beca Mitchell, you are something else. _"_ Chloe said with a fond smile, considering herself the luckiest woman in the world, for she had had the pleasure of meeting Beca Mitchell, who had turned her life upside down in the most wonderful way.

 _"_ That I am, so you’ll definitely have to think twice if you actually want to marry me someday. _"_

_"_ Oh I will, someday. You’re not getting rid of me that easily, that’s for sure. _"_

_"_ Good, 'cause I wasn’t planning to. _"_ They were looking at each other, both lost in their own thoughts, that didn’t seem to be much different from the other's.

 _"_ So, _"_ Chloe broke the comfortable silence at some point, turning to start the car, _"_ how do you feel about Chinese food tonight? _"_

_"_ Like I could ever deny you anything, Chloe Beale. _"_ And with that, they went off to their long journey , their first stop being the Chinese store but also including many, many others.

**Author's Note:**

> so? any thoughts? If you have any prompts for this series or something else you'd want me to write, please visit me at my tumblr @/ pirateunderapineapple , I love you all and take care <3


End file.
